galaxyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:Undertale - Finale, 4 Stepper motor
Описание Original Music : Undertale OST - Finale by Toby Fox “Since English is not my first language, I might have difficulties conveying my ideas clearly... Please understand” First of all, Thank you very much to everyone who has shown a lot of interest for the previously submitted video and those who subscribe to my channel :D So... I made a '200 Sub thanks gift' video for you... (Watch the very end of the video there is a little surprise) And I recommend you to check the other video that I was uploaded the other day. Undertale - Megalovania 450kV Tesla Coil & Robot Orchestra cover (link below) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1U9W6O4pIg Or you can find it in my YouTube channel. And I'm really sorry about I couldn't reflect all you guy's opinions. Originally the two videos were in manufacturing... but one of the equipment broke down during the creation of the video(switching circuit of a Tesla coil was broken...). So... I had to give up one of them. In this time, my video has two versions, one with Orchestra cover added and one without. As previously said, the audio source of this video(I mean... the first part of the video.) is pure mechanical & electrical sound. 0% speaker sound or music edited and 100% sync with the original music. And instead of broken Tesla coil, I added pneumatic accordion in this cover video. Like the xylophone, Arduino used to decoding the MIDI signal and control the solenoids(solenoid "valves" in this case.). And solenoid valve control compressed air that supplied to each 4 cylinder and the accordion. Devices used 42Angle Bipolar Stepper Motor - Electric Bass(Pick), French Horn, Trombone, Muted Trumpet 3HDD, Solenoid Drum - Drum kit Pneumatic Cymbals(by leaking the high pressure air) - Crash Cymbals 2 Pneumatic Accordion - Timpani Robot Xylophone - Acoustic Grand Piano, Tremolo Strings, Viola Desktop computer HDD Speaker - Glockenspiel 40Mhz HC 2channel 4trace Oscilloscope, 30W power supply, Computer SMPS Program used MIDI output - FL studio Programming - Visual studio 2015, Visual micro, Arduino IDE Video Editing - Sony Vegas Pro 13, Adobe Photoshop CS6 Special thanks to Arduino, the open source hardware/software platform ones again. Aaaaand many of you guys wondering my identity... Well... I'm a academic high school third grader(17 years old, by 2016 standards) living in the Republic of Korea, South. I love engineering since I was a kid. I studied Electronic & Mechanical engineering myself browsing through a book and the Internet. In recent years, I began studying Embedded programming also Well... as a hobby, I like to do something like; hardware hacking, playing with High Voltage, adding a little bit of code to things like machinery or electronic devices and making some stuff... (That is why the name of my blog is FT "Mechatronics".) But now college is my urgent problem. sadly... In summary, I'm just a normal high school student who just love engineering and suffering with headache from university issues. Anyway Thank you very much to everyone ones again. and I hope you enjoy my video. :) Um... If you would like to listen to other songs in this kind of version(doesn't have to be Undertale soundtrack or so), please leave a comment below(or in the discussion on my youtube page). Cause of very busy real life(since I'm a students... As previously said.), I'm not sure I'll able to make another video... but I will try as much as possible for establishing you guys opinion. Additional link for who want to contact me Goolge - https://plus.google.com/u/0/115146408918208086858 Twitter - https://twitter.com/Flanon_Shin Naver Blog(Korea) - http://blog.naver.com/sinu8361 Категория:Видео